


Our Family

by elicgordon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, based off of queergirlwriting's Adrian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elicgordon/pseuds/elicgordon
Summary: Based off of queergirlwriting's Adrian AU.Alex and Maggie love how much their family is growing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queergirlwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



> I'm a trans guy, and J's Adrian AU really stuck with me. So I wrote a fic for a fic!

Maggie Sawyer had dealt with kids her whole life.

Blue Springs, Nevada definitely lacked good sex education due to its mostly conservative population, leading to a rather high teen pregnancy rate. Maggie knew at least three girls in her grade who had more than one kid under the age of eighteen. In addition to trying to help all of her colleague's kids, she babysat constantly for her little cousins, and there were tons of them. Sawyer family reunions ended up filling her family’s barnhouse, and then some. Being the eldest cousin, not only was she the primary role model, she also was on diaper duty, the main source of entertainment, cooked for them, and bathed them.

Maggie Sawyer could take care of a kid.

And she had no doubt her wife could, too.

Alex Danvers had helped her sister when she came to Earth, and taught her everything she needed to know about being a regular citizen on the planet. Sure, it was different from infants and smaller children, but it still was noteworthy.

When Adrian Rodriguez had come into their lives, Maggie and Alex knew their family was expanding. Maggie knew he wasn’t a son to them; he had loving parents. She regarded him as more of a little brother, and she cared for him immensely. Adrian had become one of the closest people in her life (besides Alex, of course). Alex’s little sister Kara had formed a close bond with Maggie, as well, even inviting her to the sacred sister nights occasionally.

Maggie knew that she’d happily welcome another person to her little family in National City. But she didn’t expect it to be so soon.

* * *

 

Maggie was excited to go home after a strenuous week. Working with the NCPD was enough stress, but the added partnership with the DEO exhausted her. A weekend of sleep and being with her wife sounded like the perfect remedy. She knew Alex was beyond tired as well, and was probably already at home waiting for her with a bath and a drink (non-alcoholic, of course. Maggie had banned all alcohol from their home).

What Maggie came home to was something she’d never expected to see.

When she opened the door, the first thing she heard was a cry. A  _ baby’s _ cry. Maggie dropped her bag, closed the door, and quickly followed the noise.

In the bedroom stood Alex Danvers, in all her glory, holding a baby, red-faced with tears, only wearing a diaper. 

Alex looked up and saw that Maggie was home, and heaved a sigh of relief. “Maggie, can you take him from me?” Without waiting for an answer, Alex shoved the baby in Maggie’s arms. “I need to call Lucy Lane and set up a meeting about what to do with him from a legal standpoint. I’ll go out and buy diapers and formula and some clothes at Target really quick.”

Maggie was dumbfounded when Alex quickly exited the room, leaving her alone with the infant in her arms, whose cries only got louder. Pushing past her confusion, Maggie let her maternal instincts take over.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. I’m here,” she murmured, her lips going on the baby’s head. She cradled him (she assumed the baby was a boy, since Alex had said he. Maggie had yet to find out) and walked around, his head resting against her chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. His crying settled down eventually, and the quiet was bliss to Maggie’s ears. She hummed a soft lullaby that she remembered put her little cousins to sleep, and it wasn’t long before the baby was dozing off.

She carefully moved to the couch and wrapped a blanket around herself and the baby, who was still resting on her chest. She ran one finger across his chubby cheek, and she smiled. She had no clue who this baby was, or who he belonged to, but she knew that he was something special.

Alex returned half an hour later, carrying two huge boxes of diapers, and balancing a whole thing of formula and a few bottles and five baby onesies on top of it. She tried standing up to help her wife with the load, but she was quickly reminded of the weight on her chest.

“Hey, Alex?”

“Yeah, babe?” Alex responded, settling everything on the coffee table.

“Why is there a baby in my arms?”

Alex turned around to face her. “Kara found him in a crate in the back of a truck she was chasing that was carrying alien weapons. Surprisingly, no trauma or injuries, but we haven’t found a home for him. We’ve been called him Baby Doe for standard procedure. I’ve been taking care of him all day at the DEO, and I just couldn’t let him stay overnight there. J’onn let me take him home. I’ll bring him back tomorrow. Lucy’s coming in and is going to get some of her DCF friends to find his home.”

Maggie was suddenly washed by a feeling of jealousy. She didn’t even  _ know _ this kid. But hearing how Kara found him made her blood boil. She wanted to keep him safe, and she knew that was here, with her and Alex.

Maggie stood up, carefully supporting the baby. “I’ll bathe him and change him. Can you make dinner?” Alex nodded, and Maggie made way to the bathroom.

She figured the baby was about two months old, and definitely couldn’t be in the bath. So she carefully lied him down on the towel she had grabbed, and quickly stripped. She set up the bath to a lukewarm temperature, making sure the water level was low. After she removed his diaper (confirming that the baby was a him. For now, at least. That could change in the future, she thought), she cradled him back in her arms and sat in the tub.

Maggie had never bathed someone this young before, and she didn’t know how difficult it was. The baby clearly did not like the water, and she kept trying to calm him as she took a little cup of water and washed his hair and body with it. He calmed eventually, clearly enjoying the feel of his warm skin against Maggie’s cooler skin. After five minutes or so, Maggie drained the tub and wrapped herself up in a towel, while using a smaller hand towel for the baby. She threw on an old baggy shirt and Alex’s boxers, and put a fresh diaper and a onesie Alex picked out (a little grey onesie with koalas on it) on him.

When she came back into the kitchen, still holding the baby, the aroma of mac and cheese flooded her. “Smells good, babe.”

Alex turned around to see her wife and smiled. “Glad to see you and Doe are all clean. How was the bath?”

Maggie laid another kisses upon the baby’s head. “He was a little scared at first, but he’s all good now.” Alex just stared at her, her countenance undecipherable. “What?”

“Motherhood suits you, Maggie.”

Maggie couldn’t help the smile that Alex’s comment pulled out of her, showcasing her dimples. “We haven’t had the kid conversation yet.”

“Well, what better time than now? I prepared a bottle for him, just let me take him―”

“Can I feed him?”

Alex looked shocked. “Aren’t you tired?”

“We’re taking care of an infant. Tiredness doesn’t stop us.”

“Maggie, do you want kids?”

Maggie looked at her wife in surprise. Alex had met her huge family, and she knew that Maggie loved children. She didn’t know why Alex was asking that. “Of course I do, Alex!”

Alex smiled, “So do I.”

Maggie looked down at the baby in her arms. He was starting to get a little fussy from hunger. She took a seat at the table, and adjusted him into the best position for feeding. The baby leaned forward and starting mouthing around her breasts, and Maggie felt a wave of sadness hit her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything in there for you, baby.”

The baby only responded by letting out a loud wail, and caught his mouth on the fabric of Maggie’s shirt. She gently moved his head away, and moved to let the baby suckle on her on her index finger.

Alex quickly heated up the bottle of formula she prepared, and brought it over. Maggie thanked Alex quietly, removed her finger, and brought the bottle to the baby’s mouth. He happily accepted the bottle, and drank quickly. Maggie let out a little giggle at how his tiny hands tried to reach to how the bottle.

Maggie didn’t notice Alex staring at her happily, in an almost dreamlike trance. “You’ve never looked more beautiful.”

Maggie felt a blush spread across her face. “You really think so?”

“I  _ know _ so.”

Alex offered to take the baby for the next hour while Maggie took care of herself. But Maggie already felt lost without the baby.

_ What the hell, Sawyer? Don’t get attached. He’s leaving tomorrow _ .

But some feeling deep down told her that this baby needed her. And she’d be here for him.

* * *

 

Maggie felt herself nodding off to sleep when her wife came into the bedroom, holding the baby.

“He’s sleeping with us tonight, if you don’t mind.”

“Where else would he sleep?”

Alex didn’t respond, but cuddled into Maggie’s side, cradling the baby to her chest. Maggie smiled and held her arms out, so she could hold him. Alex didn’t fully relinquish him, but instead balanced him in between the two of them. The baby didn’t seem fussy, and snuggled right into the two of them.

Maggie’s heart grew as she imagined Alex and her having kids. She knew Alex would be a perfect mother, and she wanted to raise children with her.

“Do you think we can have that conversation about having kids now?” Alex asked.

“I think we both know we want kids, baby,” Maggie giggled.

Alex leaned over to give her a soft kiss, keeping in mind the position of the baby. “I want to adopt at least one kid. If you wanna have kids biologically through IVF, we could do that, too. Though I’d really rather not carry a kid. I don’t want to lose this gorgeous figure.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you, Alexandra Danvers-Sawyer?”

“Every day, Margaret Ellen Danvers-Sawyer.”

* * *

 

**Maggie Sawyer [11:34 AM]:** Adrian?

**Adrian Rodriguez [11:35 AM]:** Yeah?

**Maggie Sawyer [11:35 AM]:** I need you to come over. I’ve got the weekend off and I just need you.

**Adrian Rodriguez [11:36 AM]:** Be there in 30.

* * *

 

“So, you’re telling me, you took care of a baby for the night, and you got attached?”

“Yep.”

“Sounds like you, Detective Danvers-Sawyer,” Adrian let out a little laugh as he sat down on the couch next to Maggie. “Always looking out for the underdog.”

“I spent all of last night thinking about him. And thinking about how bad I want a baby with Alex.”

“Do you want to be pregnant?”

“No. Maybe. I don’t know. All I know is that I want that baby. I just―I don’t think he has a safe family. I have a hunch.”

“Your hunches usually are good.”

“The place they found him in, dear lord. I can’t let him go back to a place like that. And I  have seen how bad the foster system is. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Listen, Maggie. Go down to the DEO. I need to go grocery shopping since the only thing in my fridge right now is a half eaten burrito and probably expired milk. And I need to pick up my new testosterone bottle.”

Maggie rolled her eyes as she stood up to get her coat and bag. “College boys.”

Adrian couldn’t help but smile when she said boy. He knew that he passed as male full time now, but having his identity affirmed always brought the best sensation of euphoria.

“Love you, Maggie.”

“Love you too, kid.”

* * *

 

Alex had made sure Maggie had full clearance at the DEO, even before the NCPD teamed up with them. She wanted her wife to come visit her at anytime, and Maggie was grateful for that. It meant she could steal Alex in the middle of a slow day for a lunch date, or even just a quick kiss to cheer up her day.

Maggie could tell Alex wasn’t surprised when she saw her. Alex made her way over to Maggie, giving her a chaste kiss, and pulled back. “Baby Doe is in the lab. They’re testing to make sure that no alien substances from the weapons affected him.”

Maggie sighed. “Any update from DCF?”

“Lucy said they haven’t been able to locate any family that could take him. They ran his DNA in the system, and his parents were the ones smuggling the weapons. No extended family, grandparents are dead, no other siblings. They’re trying to find a foster home for him right now.”

“Alex?”

“Yes?”

“Can we foster him?”

“I was hoping you’d ask that.”

* * *

 

“So, how’s this going to work, Maggie?”

Adrian paced around the apartment, helping set up the crib that they bought. Alex, despite being one of the smartest people Maggie knew, could not assemble Ikea furniture to save her life.

“The crib is going to be in our room for a bit, but we’re going to clear the extra office space to make a nursery. Kara’s at work right now, but she’ll be coming over with some more supplies,” Maggie replied, bouncing the baby up and down.

“I meant the legal process.”

“Oh. Lucy’s got us covered. God bless her. Couple of check ups from DCF soon to make sure our home is a suitable environment. We got immediate custody because of our jobs in law enforcement.”

“What are you going to name him, Maggie?”

Alex walked into the room, carrying a tool box. “Still working on that one, Ade. This was really sudden, and the only thing we’ve ever named is our succulent who died last winter. It’s name was Jason.”

“What a lovely name,” Adrian laughed. His laughter suddenly trailed off, however, and he appeared to be deep in thought.

Maggie walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, still making sure she was supporting the baby. “What’s going on, honey?”

“It’s nothing, Maggie.”

Alex joined them and put her arms around Maggie, kissing the side of her head quickly, and then kissing the baby’s head. “It’s clearly not nothing, Adrian. You’re sad all of a sudden.”

“It’s just that―will I be the baby’s uncle? Do I count as his family?”

As if prompted, the baby moved to nuzzle his head into Adrian. Maggie smiled. “I think he just said yes, Adrian.”

“And besides, why wouldn’t you be? You’re our family, and well, he’s our family now, too,” Alex said.

The door opened suddenly, revealing a grinning Kara. “Does this mean I’m Aunty Kara now?”

Alex, Maggie, and Adrian couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course, Little Danvers.”

Kara shrieked and ran across the room, holding open her arms. “Let me hold my nephew!”

Maggie held the baby closer to her chest. “Nuh uh, Danvers. You’re building the crib. You have the strength, after all.”

Adrian already knew Kara was Supergirl. It was quite obvious, after all. The glasses were a ridiculous disguise he said, which Maggie and Alex completely agreed with.

Kara pouted, but Maggie knew it was all in good fun. “I better get cuddles with him soon, Maggie.”

Adrian nudged Kara. “I call cuddling him first!”

“No fair! I call cuddling him first!”

Alex and Maggie couldn’t help laughing at the little family they’d built. They had never felt this amount of love before, and they knew having the baby in their lives was going to be the best decision they ever made.

* * *

 

“Alex, baby?”

“Yeah?” Alex responded, pausing laying kisses on her wife’s neck. The baby was with Kara and Adrian right now, and Alex and Maggie had a few minutes to themselves. And they weren’t going to waste that time.”

“Can we talk about the baby? The one who is now ours, and hopefully will be permanently?”

Alex sighed and moved away from Maggie’s neck, removing her hands from her breasts, too. “Was my attempt to seduce you not enough?”

Maggie laughed and kissed Alex’s nose. “I do love your obsession with my tits, Ally, but I think Kara’s trying really hard to block us out right now,” she motioned towards the door, where Kara was on the other side. “Besides, I can’t stop thinking about this.”

Alex rearranged herself so she was sitting next to Maggie, and laced their fingers together. “He needs a name, first of all.”

“I have a name in mind, and I think you know what it is.”

“After your cousin? The one who died of cancer last year?”

“The world could definitely do with another Jamie Sawyer, don’t you think?”

“Danvers-Sawyer, I think you mean.”

Maggie leaned her head on Alex’s shoulder. “I’m so in love with you.”

Alex kissed the top of her head. “I’m in love with you, too.”

“We have a baby.”

“That we do.”

“We’re going to be the best parents ever.”

“That we are.”

A loud crash was heard from the other side of the house, and the baby― _ Jamie _ started crying.

“Don’t worry! You guys keep being adorably sappy!” Kara yelled, which only prompted Jamie to cry harder.

Maggie sighed and stood up. “Motherly duties call.”

* * *

 

It had been a month since Jamie came to live with them, and it was the best month of their lives. They had applied for maternity leave, and each got three months. Adrian and Kara came and visited frequently, showering him in gifts and love. J’onn came to visit his grandchild a few times, and couldn’t help but show his actual emotions (“He’s gorgeous, Agent Danvers. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”). James and Winn showed up with some more supplies for them, and Alex and Maggie felt so blessed that their life had become this.

Adrian was over currently and was reading Jamie a book while they sat on the couch. Alex was making dinner, and Maggie found herself having a moment of peace, for once, sitting in a reclining chair. She and Alex had only been intimate once since Jamie came, and that was because he had to spend a few hours at the DEO for a final checkover, and Maggie needed the distraction. She wanted to go exercise, or read, or do something productive, but all she could do was stare at Adrian holding her baby.

She remembered the condition she found Adrian in. All she wanted was for him to be okay, and to feel like he had a home. And now, here he was, holding his  _ nephew _ and kissing his head and playing with him and being the best uncle of all time, no matter how much Winn claimed that  _ he _ was. She didn’t notice the tears falling down her face until Adrian spoke.

“You okay, Maggie?”

“Why wouldn’t I be, Ade?”

“You’re crying.”

Maggie brought her hands up to her face, and sure enough, they were wet with her tears. “Huh. Didn’t notice.”

“Is anything wrong, Maggie?”

“No, there’s nothing wrong, Adrian. It’s just… I didn’t expect to ever feel this happy. To have this amazing of a family. You’re the best uncle to my  _ baby _ . I have a  _ baby _ . And he’s the most well behaved kid of all time and I love him so much. And I love my wife so much. And I love  _ you _ so much, Adrian.” She got up and sat next to Adrian pulling him and Jamie into a hug, kissing both their heads. “When you have a kid, I hope that kid knows I’m going to be the favorite aunt.”

“You’re going to have to fight me for that title, Danvers-Sawyer!” Alex yelled from the kitchen.

“I know a way we can fight.”

Adrian got up, still holding Jamie. “And that’s my cue to take my nephew out for a bit. We’ll be at Kara’s. Have fun, you two.”

“Oh, we will,” Maggie smirked.

“Maggie?” Alex rolled over, bringing the blanket up to cover their naked bodies.

“Yeah, baby girl?” Maggie wrapped her arms around her wife.

“You’re the best mother ever.”

“Have you seen yourself?”

“When Jamie’s a bit older, I want more kids.”

“As long as you keep changing the diapers, I’m on board.”

Alex slapped her wife’s arm playfully. “I’m retracting my previous statement about you being the best mother ever. It’s clearly me, babe.”

Maggie sighed and cuddled more into Alex. “Jamie has the best mothers in the world.”

“That he does.”

“And the best aunt.”

“Kara is an excellent aunt.”

“And the best uncle.”

Alex hummed in agreement and rested her head on Maggie’s breast. A pregnant pause fell upon the two of them, until Alex broke the silence. “I love our family.”

“Me, too, Danvers-Sawyer. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: westsanvers


End file.
